Dreadscar
Slade Wilson (スレイド・ウィルソン, Sureido Wiruson), also known as, Dreadscar (ドレッドスカー, Doreddosukā), is the leader of MECH and arch-nemesis of the Teen Titans, who wants them, Team Prime and Jump City destroyed for his own unknown reasons, and is the main antagonist in 2 seasons. He also has a focus on the team's leader, Robin, making him somewhat of an arch-enemy for Robin. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Ron Perlman (English), Hidenari Ugaki (Japanese) Slade's most notable feature is his mask. Its left side is orange with a single black outlined eyehole, while the right is solid black with no eyehole due to his loss of his right eye. There are also four parallel holes, two on each side, where his mouth is. He wears what seems to be a black body suit that covers his entire body except his lower torso and forearms, which are gray. For his arms, he has black gauntlets, gray gloves and wears a gray utility belt. He has overlapping armor in certain spots of his body. The first is a gray neck guard that goes to his throat and to his chest, a guard on both shoulders, forearms,over his gauntlets, one for each of his thighs, knees, the top and soles of his feet and finally a gray sash wrapping horizontally around his torso. He is caucasian as seen in a fight with the Titans where a tiger Beast Boy rips some of his clothing off, revealing his flesh. He also seems to either have dirty blond hair or dark brown judging from his silhouetted head (see picture to the left) Gallery Personality Slade is an extremely calm and composed individual, remaining an enigma to both enemies and allies alike throughout the series. As a result, not much is known of his true personality by anyone, although the comparison has been made on multiple occasions by multiple people that he and Robin share similar traits, such as an intense dislike to lose and are fiercly dedicated, borderline obsessive, in accomplishing their goals. Although many people do not know Dreadscar's intentions to fight, it is made clear a couple times. In Birthmark, Dreadscar quotes that it is, "always the quiet ones", and in Apprentice Part II, he quotes, "Betrayal. Destruction. Revenge." These all may reference his son Joseph, since he can't talk, and the incident leading up to him unable to talk (and Slade losing his right eye) was because of Slade supposedly betraying his family, which leaded to the minor desctuction of his home (but major destruction to him and his son), which leaded to Slade wanting to get revenge on unknown people to make it up for his son losing the ability to speak. The epitome of an evil mastermind, Slade is clever and calculating, never coming into view unless he has the complete advantage, and flees the moment that advantage is compromised. A master manipulator, he prefers to bait others into traps rather than directly confront them himself, and uses his robotic minions to their fullest extent, as they're often seen fighting in his stead. Throughout the first two seasons, for reasons which are not entirely clear, he is shown tirelessly working on recruiting new apprentices, setting his sights on both Robin and Terra respectively. Using his intelligence and charisma, he exploits their weaknesses and fears, and is not above blackmailing them into submission, as he did with Robin in a two-part episode ofApprentice. In a conversation with Robin in a three-part episode of The End, Slade admits to feeling no remorse for any of his crimes, saying "it's what I do best" when Robin tells him that everything that he's ever done has only made people suffer. Relationships Friends and Allies Familiy Neutral *Terra *Trigon Rivals *Robin Enemies *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl Powers and Abilities Dreadscar possesses great if not superhuman physical capabilities including increased strength and endurance, as well as enhanced reflexes, and displays a mastery in many forms of armed and unarmed combat, making him a terrifying and formidable opponent. In the Transformer Titans Animated: Know Your Foes interview on the Season 2 DVD, Dreadscar is said to also have enhanced regenerative capabilities. In addition to his great strength, Dreadscar is a nimble fighter, demonstrating his superior agility in combat on numerous occasions and has been shown to be able to move faster than even Robin during their brief scuffle in Apprentice Part II. By deducing one's strengths and weaknesses, Slade has been able to hold his own, if not outright overpower super-powered opponents, including all the members of the Titans at one point or another. In addition, he is a master of psychological manipulation, a master planner, and cunning strategist, and has also demonstrated skills in disguise and ritual magic. As Trigon's second in command, Slade was granted the ability to fly, teleport, phase, and to generate demonic fire blasts. As an effectively non-living entity at that time, he also possessed no sense of pain and the ability to withstand even massive amounts of physical damage. In "Forces of Nature", disguised as an old sage, he was able to summon a monster through burning scarecrows aligned similar to the Mark of Scath, implying either that he was associated with Trigon all along, hence why he was chosen as his herald after death, or that he simply has knowledge over the occult and is merely a coincidence. In his disguise, Slade seemed to use telekinesis to retrieve his staff after Robin knocked it out of his hand, and vanished in a puff of smoke. While the former might have been a magical ability, spell, or device, the latter may just have been a smoke bomb though Dreadscar was somehow able to disguise his muscular frame to look like a small old man. History Past Slade Wilson was once a member of Special Operations of the military in South America. Part of "special tactics", he was the architect of Project Damocles, which ultimately caused his discharge from the armed forces. After leaving the military, he went rogue, adopting the codename Dreadscar and becoming leader of MECH. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Villains Category:MECH Category:Martial Artists Category:Superstrength Category:Magic Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Teleporters